On The First Day
by guppy22
Summary: "On the tenth day, the raging fires of revolution swept through the gates of Arendelle." Angsty and hurt filled one shot detailing Arendelle's last days as a monarchy and Elsa's last days as the Queen. No Elsanna, just sisterly love.


**On the first day**

On the tenth day, the raging fires of revolution swept through the gates of Arendelle.

On the eleventh day the people took to the streets with words of hate and signs of despair. The Queen spoke openly with heartfelt words of care, but yet the flames raged on.

On the twelfth day the first rock broke the first window, the first guard arrested the first protester, and the first torch was lit.

On the fifteenth day, the first prisoner became the first one released. Yet the people of Arendelle marched with renewed vigour.

On the twentieth day a royal guard was trampled at the gates. And so the castle mourned.

On the twenty-first day the guards retaliated. And so the houses burned.

On the twenty-third day the people took their weapons and closed the city. "None shall enter except in cheers, and none shall leave except in chains."

On the twenty-fifth day there was fighting. The blood of the people stained the fjord where the bodies of the guards were laid.

On the twenty-seventh day, the Queen spoke again with resolute determination. "You don't have to be afraid any more, we'll fix this hand in hand." She called to the angry masses.

On the twenty-eighth day the council voted to crush the rebellion with force. And so the people responded accordingly.

On the twenty-ninth day blood washed the streets. There was fear, but there was even more anger.

On the thirtieth day the Queen slammed the table at her council and proclaimed: "No more shall die in this madness."

But on the thirty-second day, she was proven wrong.

On the thirty-third day the Queen held the red-oak coffin tightly in her arms and cried her heart out. "I'm so sorry, Anna." She whispered as the bugles blew and the flags lowered. "I'm so sorry…"

On the thirty-fourth day the Queen cried some more. However the plebeian masses cared not. On the same day they took to the streets once again, shouting victory chants and vicious slanders against the fallen Princess.

And so on the thirty-fifth day, the Queen locked herself into her own room with magical ice. She would spend the rest of the day staring outside at the smouldering city with tired, bloodshot eyes. Her tears froze onto the windowsill, and her hair froze against her heart.

On the thirty-seventh day the royal army was defeated as the last bugle sounded for the last fallen guard.

On the thirty-eighth day the proletariat army entered the palace grounds. On that day, the 3 petal flag of Arendelle flew for the very last time.

And out there they stood proud, waiting.

On the fortieth day the council begged the Queen to use her powers, but she would not. "I may have failed Anna," She said with teary eyes, "but I will not fail these people. This is their will!"

On the same day, the Queen walked out the thick wooden doors with her hands held high and her head held higher. "Here I am and here I stand." She called, "Please don't hurt anyone else." The people looked at her with equally red and tired eyes but said nothing. Two pairs of rough hands grabbed the Queen, pushed her hastily onto the rough ashen ground, and manacled her soft hands in chains. As she knelt there, the people cheered. Elsa closed her eyes as a black canvas bag was pulled over her head. The people kept on cheering.

That night, she slept chained and upright; she didn't know where she was, and she didn't care.

On the forty-first day, Elsa woke up in shackles and donning a dirty rag. Nobody came to her cell all day and nobody saw her cry. The tears streaked down her dirtied face like a river, washing onto her robe and body. The harsh chains around her wrists prevented her from moving, so the tears kept on flowing unrestricted. Elsa missed Anna dearly.

On the forty-first night, Elsa woke up screaming in fear and sorrow. She had witnessed her sister getting shot in the chest all over again in gory detail. Elsa could see her cheerful grin, and her shocked expression, and the sweet life flowing out those plump freckled cheeks. Elsa screamed and cried, yet nobody came to her aid. She felt the chains around her arms, and thought, _oh that's right, nobody cared._

For the first month Elsa sat in that awkward position with ice resistant shackles around her hands. The former Queen ate bland gruel and dirty bread; she drank a mixture of ice and tears, both of her own making. She would often jolt awake to see Anna smiling at her from the corner of her cell, and promptly fall back into sorrow induced stupor. Elsa could hear the people cheering above-ground, she could smell the celebratory fireworks, and even though there was no window, she could see their elated faces. But none of that mattered to Elsa any more than the bad food and even worse hospitality. _I deserve this, _she thought, _I failed them all. _Even worse however was the ever so persistent thought that echoed through her broken psyche non-stop: _I failed Anna. _

As the month dragged on, Elsa would sometimes pull her legs into her chest and pretend she was hugging the soft outline of her late sister. She would try to feel Anna's warmth, try to listen to her ramblings, and Elsa would try to laugh. At night the tears would come back, and during the day a guard would wipe the tear stained streaks off of her face; at first rough with hatred but softer over time. The food for the ex-Queen gradually changed for the better and so did the mood of the city.

For the second month, the tears stopped, and so did the brief hospitality. Elsa was an empty and emotionless shell. She went through the daily motions: sleep, eat, zone out, listen to the cheering outside… sleep, eat, zone out, listen to the jeering outside… sleep, eat, zone out, listen to the guns blazing, glass breaking, and people screaming outside. It dawned on the ice queen that the city was changing again, the leadership was broken and the people were weary. After a while, the guards stopped coming, and the bland gruel remained. Elsa ate ice. The crunch comforted her broken soul more than any food could have. But ice can't bring Anna back, nothing can.

Then the new guards came, armed with clubs of wood and shoes of steel. They would stand outside her cell on alert, and when there was nobody else around, they would beat their captive with painful weapons. It was simple and devastating: a kick to the ribs, a club to the forearm, and a punch to the stomach; a bruised rib, a cracked arm, and a girl who's lost everything. Yet Elsa refused to cry.

On the third day of the third month, Elsa was summoned to the new Provisional Court of the Republic of Arendelle. The guards dragged her to the courthouse, but when it came time to enter, she demanded to do so herself. And so the former Queen walked through the doors with her head held high and proud, chains rattling behind her, wincing in pain with every single step. She listened to the droning of the presiding judge and the jeering of the onlookers without paying much attention. For at that moment, she imagined Anna standing beside her, hugging her and telling her everything will be all right. A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek. Nobody noticed.

On the fourth day of the third month, Elsa was sentenced to death.

And just like before, the people cheered.

On the second last day Elsa smiled, for the first time since Anna's death. And for the first time in forever, she felt relieved, the end is finally coming.

On the same second last day, the guards came once again with their batons and fists. But this time the pain didn't follow. Elsa could feel the pressure of the blows, but no pain. The pain was gone along with her fear. Her beautiful blue eyes were no longer bloodshot and sad. Instead, they're filled with a special kind of hope and longing… For Anna, for home.

On the last day, Elsa was ready.

On the twentieth minute, her wagon stopped at the gallows, and a masked guard unlocked her stockings.

On the twenty-fifth minute, they led Elsa up the creaky wooden stairs of the gallows. Blood stains swept past her bare feet, and her chains followed. Her rag robe fluttered in the summer breeze.

On the thirtieth minute, they removed the rotting head filled basket and replaced it with a new, fresh one.

On the thirty-fifth minute, two masked executioners pushed Elsa's head into the guillotine and locked the solid wooden plates around her bruised neck. A priest read a set of last rites out loud. Elsa didn't listen.

On the fortieth minute, Elsa spoke. "Thank you, people of Arendelle." People jeered and booed.

On the forty-fifth minute, a small boy's voice rose up above the noise. "Why do you thank us, Elsa?"

For the next 10 minutes, she was quiet. Elsa stared at the pristine green mountains behind the glistening blue fjord. It reminded her of the time she had the pleasure of enjoying. Elsa wondered what it would be like _out there_... but then again, she already knew.

Then, on the fifty-eighth minute, she whispered to herself in reply: "for letting me go."

On the fifty-ninth minute, the rope snapped and the guillotine fell.

_On the first day, Elsa and Anna played in freshly fallen snow. "Come on," Elsa grabbed her sister's hand, "let's go build a snowman."_

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews :3 We don't actually know what triggered the revolution, or even whether Elsa was a good competent monarch...  
Frozen might just be Arendelle propaganda _**


End file.
